Madagascar
Madagascar (Malagasy: Madagasikara) is the 67th Character in Head Soccer. He made his appearance in the game in Update 5.3. He is also a 5 Star opponent in Arcade. This character is a supporting character for another game by D&D Dream, Head Basketball. Appearance Madagascar has black skin, orange hair and eyebrows, and also has small eyes, nose and mouth. Power Button Effect When Madagascar activates his power button, he gets surrounded by orange flames. He will also have a white headband with a symbol similar to the National Basketball Association (NBA). His mouth and eyes will start moving and will get a bandana. He will also throw basketballs to the opponent. Basketballs damage the opponent and they will push him/her back. Power Shots Air Shot: Basketball Shot Madagascar will grow and get 3 basketballs with a light blue aura. He will launch the first 2 balls against the opponent. Then he will launch the last ball against the opponent, containing the ball. If the opponent doesn't counter the attack, Madagascar will grab him and a basket will appear. He will then throw the opponent in the basket that will explode afterwards. The power shot lasts for 10 seconds. Ground Shot: Basket Shot Madagascar will grow and run to the opponent with an open hand with the ball into it. If the opponent doesn't counter the attack, He will grab him, jump in the air and throw the opponent in the basket. The basket will then explode and the ball will reappear. This power shot lasts for 4 seconds. Counter Attack: Dashing Smash Shot Madagascar will grow and put a cap on his head. Then he will rush over the opponent with an open hand. If the opponent doesn't counter the attack, Madagascar will jump high and will slam dunk on the opponent. This Counter Attack lasts for 4 seconds. Costume Madagascar doesn't wear a costume. Unlock Requirements Download Head Basketball. Headballs Unlock = No ❌ History Trivia *He is the first character in Head Soccer that was added alone in an update. Boxing is the second one added alone in Update 6.1. *Madagascar makes a reference to Head Basketball, the new game by D&D Dream. *He is the only character that got a preview video before the update was released. *Madagascar is the fifth African character in the game. The first four were Cameroon, Nigeria, Egypt and South Africa. *On his vest there is shown the number 67, which refers to that he is the 67th character in the game. *The Ground Power Shot makes a reference to the tactic Lay up in basketball. *He has the same Unlock Requirements as the one of South Korea, but with a different game to download. Same goes for Boxing. *He along with Indonesia, Devil, Mon-K and Boxing are the only Characters that can't be bought for points. *He is the fourth and last character with orange hair. The others are the Netherlands, Valentine and Ireland. *When you download Head Basketball, he will be unlocked. However, if you delete the game, he will be re-locked. Making him the first Re-lockable character. The other one being Boxing. *He is one of the characters that is not appearing in Death Mode. Category:African Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.3 Category:Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Advertisement Characters Category:Referenced Characters